This document outlines a feasibility study of a system for assisting geriatric patients in managing multiple prescription and over-the-counter drugs. While the system is directed primarily toward the geriatric patient, it can be employed by any drug user. The proposed drug management system consists of two devices, a patient prompting device (alarm watch), and a special medication container capable of organizing a multiple drug regimen. The prompting device will consist of a battery powered watch (either wrist or pocket) with multiple programmable alarms. The watch is to be programmed to give audible, visual, and/or tactile alarms at each time of the day that the patient is to take a drug. The special medication container will dispense (or indicate) which drugs are to be taken at those times. The two devices will be small enough in size and light enough in weight to be easily carried by the patient during the entire day. The alarm watch will be programmed and the medication container filled by the pharmacist.